


Miracle

by sparkleslightly



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Other, established relationships - Freeform, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleslightly/pseuds/sparkleslightly
Summary: Queen X Reader during the shooting of the video for Miracle
Relationships: Brian May/You, Freddie Mercury/You, John Deacon/You, Queen (Ensemble)/Reader, Roger Taylor/You
Kudos: 4





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mild language and FLUFF
> 
> Note: For the sake of my own happiness and to avoid another bout of crying, let’s assume Freddie never passed away. It makes me very sad :(
> 
> I tried to make this as gender neutral as possible, if you can see some places where it isn’t clicking properly, please don’t hesitate to call me out on it.
> 
> I also took a liberty, and named the children Gwilym, Joe, Rami, and Ben. It’s an inspiration from this story. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217979/chapters/50514602

Brian May:

Brian had told you they were casting children to play little versions of them for the promotional video for Miracle. The song was so playful and light that it would be fitting for the video to embody that same feeling.

The day the shooting began, Brian was absolutely bubbling with excitement, he came home in the afternoon looking positively pleased. He couldn’t stop gushing about how the children looked like perfect replicas of their adult selves.

“Oh, Y/N, you absolutely have to come to set, it’s absolutely perfect. Besides, the boys miss you, who’s going to keep us from bickering over the most trivial of matters?”

You chuckled but agreed to accompany him the next time.

Finally, your schedule cleared up enough for you to able to go to set with Brian. As you stepped out of your house, hand in hand with Brian, you too began to feel giddy with anticipation. From what you’d heard from the other band members and their significant others, it truly was a roller coaster ride to see smaller versions of Brian, Freddie, John, and Roger running around, copying their exact mannerisms, and playing their hearts out; much like their older counterparts, you thought, with a grin.

As you both stepped into the studios where the recording was taking place, it was as if you were seeing double. Instead of the one regular mop of blond hair, you saw two. Instead of the one bouncy head of curls bopping to the beats, you saw two. Instead of seeing one captivating front man, you saw two. And finally, you saw the signature curls sitting atop the head of a child who looked like he could be Brian’s biological child!

“Well? What do you think, love?” he asked, causing you to tear your eyes away from the playfulness and look into his hazel eyes.

“They look exactly like you all, I would even say they look like your biological children.”

He laughed lightly and took your hand in his once again and walked with you to where the other members of the band sat.

“Look who’s here!” he said as you approached the sofas where they were all seated.

Freddie snapped his head up at these words and beamed so bright that he could have lit up a stadium.

“Y/N! You’re here!” He exclaimed and drew you into a tight hug. “It’s been so dull without you here; Brian was positively mopey.”

“Was not.” Brian grumbled; you squeezed his hand. You both knew he wasn’t good with being away from you.

“Yeah Y/N, it was as if he hated playing with us” Roger quipped before getting up to give you a quick hug as well. Brian just rolled his eyes, used to the daily ribbing.

“And the worst part?” came a soft-spoken voice, “no one was there to throw peanuts in his hair with me” said John as he too embraced you. At that you giggled, Brian would get so focused during writing and recording hours that he’d be a perfect target to throw things at. His hair was so voluminous that he’d never realize things were being thrown into it, until he’d get some odd looks on the way home.

“Now that I could have lived without.” He joked and wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Dearie”, asked Freddie, as he took a sip of his tea, “have you met the boys playing us yet?”

“No, not yet”, you replied.

At that Freddie gasped dramatically and dragged you from Brian’s grasp towards the set. John and Brian rolling their eyes at the usual performative behaviour from their friend followed you both, Roger bringing up the rear while stifling a yawn.

The set was very similar to the stage set up Queen had for concerts while on tour. A piano, a drum kit on the drum risers, and the spots on the left and right of the drum kit, where Brian and John usually stood.

Then you saw it in absolute clarity. The boys dressed as the men they were portraying.

The little boy playing Freddie dressed in the iconic Live Aid outfit, complete with the armband and mustache, running around the stage and enthralling the imaginary audience.

The boy playing Roger, dressed in his black and white striped shirt, tousled blond hair, sweatbands, and the look complete with the sunglasses he donned, even indoors!

John’s counterpart was dressed in a simple white t-shirt that was much too large for him, and a pair of shorts, bopping along to the song, as he imitated John’s bass playing and dance moves.

And finally, your eyes fell on the mini- Brian. My god, he was the spitting image of him. Curls placed perfectly, you had a sneaking suspicion Brian himself had made a few adjustments, a white shirt, black waistcoat, and white pants, with a replica of the Red Special being strummed by him as he lifted the guitar in a perfect imitation of the way Brian did while performing solos.

The director called “cut”, and Freddie just about ran to the boys and herded them over to where you stood.

“Boys, this is Y/N, Brian’s significant other.”

“Y/N, these are the boys!”

“Hello!” you greeted and waited expectantly for their names.

Brian took over.

He gestured to the little John Deacon and said, “This is Joe Mazzello, our mini- Deacy”. You shook hands with Joe as he gazed up at you with the brightest smile possible on a human being and said,

“Hi Y/N! Mr. May always mentions you!”

You smiled, “Is that so?” you joked and squeezed Brian’s side.

He then let go of you to bring the little blond playing your favourite drummer to the front. “And this”, he said is “Ben Hardy, he plays Roger.

“Hi Y/N!”

“Hi Ben, pleasure to meet you.”

Freddie took over once more and wrapped an arm around the boy dressed as him, who surprisingly looked a lot like him as well. “And this talented young man is Mr. Rami Malek”, he announced with a flourish. Rami shook your hand shyly, and softly greeted you, “Hello Y/N, we’ve heard so much about you.”

You smiled, and shook his hand, greeting him as well with a kind smile, “Hello Rami!”. 

“And this is Gwilym Lee, he’s playing your darling Brian.” Said Freddie and gestured to the slightly taller boy hovering nervously in the back of the group.

“Hi Gwilym, it’s so nice to meet you”, you said and extended your hand for him to shake, but he surprised you with a hug instead. Oh, he was just like your Brian, wanting to make everyone comfortable.

“Hi Y/N”, he greeted.

You chatted with the band and their look-alikes for a while, before the director called the boys back to set, and you took a seat as you watched the rest of the recording process take place. You were so glad you were able to watch such a monumental moment. Because, in some time, these boys would grow up to become actors and once again play their adult counterparts in a biopic for Queen.

Freddie Mercury:

“Y/N, darling, where are you? I have some great news!!” he called from the doorway.

When Freddie burst into the house positively floating with happiness, you knew you had to give him your undivided attention. This meant you had to set down the book you were reading.

"In the living room”, you called out.

‘1,2,3,4,5’ you counted in your mind, and sure enough…

“You’ll never guess what we decided for the Miracle video”, he said as he waltzed in with an effortless grace that never failed to make you smile fondly.

He walked over to the armchair which you were snuggled into and kissed your cheek with a loud mwah and pushed you to the side a little so he could slide in with you and cuddle you.

“What did you all decide Freddie?” you asked, “I don’t have to settle another argument do I?” you joked but it was mixed with a bit of genuine concern. Last time it took a week and 4 smashed teacups.

“No Y/N, no fights this time. We’re casting children to play us in the video!”

You giggled, that really was a very sweet idea, and it would fit the light-hearted message the song wanted to put out.

“Well, you better bring me to the studio when you’re shooting the video”, you said and lightly poked Freddie in the side.

“Ow!” he said in jest,

“Obviously I’m taking you! The boys wouldn’t appreciate me showing up there on my own”, he said, “sometimes I think they like you more than me” he laughed.

You both knew he was joking they all loved each other very much, years of playing together and touring together had made them one strong, tight-knit unit.

“Can’t wait darling”, you cooed, and snuggled into his arms.

Finally, the day you could visit the set. You and Freddie were out of bed on time, a remarkable feat really, Freddie tended to lounge around, much like his cats. And his large brown eyes blinking at you would ultimately make you concede to his will and lie down with him for hours on end.

You were out of the house by 11 a.m., and for once, Freddie wasn’t going to be late. That itself, according to him would brighten up everyone’s spirits on set.

You reached the studios and were about to enter through the doors that lead to the set, when Freddie stopped. You wondered what was wrong, and were about to ask him, when he snaked an arm around your waist and pecked you on the lips.

Amused, you asked, “what was that for?”

He smiled, “Just so.”

“Oh, you’re an absolute sap Farrokh Bulsara”, you mocked.

He rolled his eyes at you, “you know you’re the only one who can call me that and not get castrated”.

“Oh, I know, and it’s a privilege I abuse my dear”, you said and kissed his cheek.

As you both stepped into the studios where the recording was taking place, it was as if you were seeing double. Instead of the one regular mop of blond hair, you saw two. Instead of the one bouncy head of curls bopping to the beats, you saw two. Instead of seeing one mass of curly hair that seemed to expand every time you saw it you saw two. And, finally, you saw the trademark yellow jacket and white pants. The child dressed in those clothes turned around at that instant, and you gasped, he even had Freddie’s signature mustache on!

Freddie just smiled as he watched you take in the scene, he knew you’d like it.

“Come Y/N”, he pulled you further towards the set, where Brian, Roger and Deacy stood. “Let me introduce you to our mini clones”.

But just then, the director called the children away.

“Oh dear! Anyway, come say hi to the boys”.

Brian, Roger and Deacy were facing the stage, their backs to you. A sneaky smile spread across your face, and you whispered to Freddie,

“Let’s scare them.”

He smirked, and agreed with you, with a whispered, “alright”.

“BOO!” you both screeched, causing the three men to lurch back, clearly startled.

“Bloody hell Fred” started Roger, when he caught sight of you and he beamed, “Y/N! It’s been too long”.

You rolled your eyes, “Roggie, it’s only been three days, don’t be so dramatic”.

Freddie huffed, “You know it was Y/N’s idea to scare you all”.

“Ahh, that’s my fellow partner in crime”, John cut in and wrapped you in a hug.

“Hey Y/N, no hug for me?” Brian teased.

You made a fluttery gesture with your hand, indicating that Brian should join the hug.

But instead of feeling one pair of arms, you felt three wrapping around you.

“I guess it’s a group hug now” came John’s slightly muffled voice.

After a few seconds you all broke apart and stood watching as the director finished speaking with the children.

“Y/N, darling, these are the boys, let me make the formal introductions” said Freddie and brought the boys over where you stood.

“This little man, who looks like our resident disco queen is Joe Mazzello!” he announced with a fond tone, as you took in the little boy dressed in a simple white t-shirt that was much too large for him, and a pair of shorts. 

“Hi Y/N! Mr. Freddie told us so much about you”, he said and extended his hand for you to shake.

You smiled at him and greeted him warmly, “Hi Joe, it’s great to meet you!”

Freddie then brought the little blond playing your favourite drummer to the front. “And this”, he said is “Ben Hardy, Roger’s protégé.” Ben looked at you with his big green eyes and greeted you with a kiss to your knuckles and a sweet “Hello Y/N.”

You laughed, “Hi Ben, pleasure to meet you!”

“Rog, are you sure he isn’t yours?”

As you said this you winked at Roger, and he rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“And this is Gwilym Lee, he’s playing our resident poodle”, at this Brian shoved Freddie in jest.

“Hi Gwilym! It’s so nice to meet you”, you smiled at the little boy who looked so much like Brian that it was a little uncanny.

Freddie wrapped an arm around the boy dressed as him, who surprisingly looked a lot like him as well.

“And this talented young man is Mr. Rami Malek”, he announced with a flourish.

Rami shook your hand shyly, and softly greeted you, “Hello Y/N, we’ve heard so much about you.”

You smiled, and shook his hand, unable to resist patting his cheek once, he reminded you of Freddie so much.

“Hi Rami!”

You chatted with the band and their look-alikes for a while, before the director called the boys back to set, and you took a seat as you watched the rest of the recording process take place. You were so glad you were able to watch such a monumental moment. Because, in some time, these boys would grow up to become actors and once again play their adult counterparts in a biopic for Queen.

John Deacon:

As you and John were getting ready for bed, he said conversationally, “We’re getting children to play us in the video for Miracle.”

You always tended to be a bit dramatic about the fact that John would drop very important pieces of information on you, in a tone one would adopt while talking about the weather.

“Oh Johnnyy! That’s wonderful, why didn’t you tell me this at dinner though?”

He had the decency to look sheepish and said, “I kind of like it when you get dramatic”.

You grinned cheekily at him, and flopped onto the bed dramatically and sighed as if you had just completed an arduous task, “Oh John, why ever would you do this to me? I can’t take anymore surprises, I simply can’t.

He chuckled, as he pulled aside the duvet and slipped in beside you and brought you over to snuggle under his arm.

“You’re always so dramatic babe” he said as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Mhmm, and you love me for it” you responded as your eyes fluttered shut when you felt the tenderness of his kiss.

“I do” he agreed sleepily, and you drifted off to sleep.

In a few days, it was finally time for shooting to begin! John was excited, but not as much as you were. He had to talk you down from baking an entire cake to take to set.

As you stepped into the recording studios hand in hand, you were greeted by Jim Beach sitting surrounded by a mix of children, and three very adult-like children. You giggled, poor Miami, he looked as if he had a headache coming on.

You pulled your attention to the others. And it was as if you were seeing double.

Instead of the one regular mop of blond hair, you saw two. Instead of seeing one mass of curly hair that seemed to expand every time you saw it you saw two. Instead of seeing one brunette, you saw two, the younger of which was dressed in Freddie’s famous black and white leotard. And finally, you saw it, a little auburn-haired boy, with curls that could rival John’s perm, dressed in an over-sized white t-shirt and shorts, clearly copying Deacys’ Magic Tour look. It was so adorable.

Brian was the first to spot you, he looked up and smiled as he excitedly nudged his other bandmates.

They got up and made their way over to you and John and pulled you into a hug. John smiled, “What, no hugs for me? I’m actually part of the band you know!”

“Oh Deacs”, cooed Freddie and smacked an enthusiastic kiss on John’s cheek, leaving the latter grumbling away but still smiling.

“Come Y/N, let’s introduce you to the children” said Roger, as he tugged you towards the sofas.

Roger began the introductions.

He first brought you over to where the little blond boy sat, “This is Ben Hardy, he’s obviously playing me”

“Hi Ben! I’m Y/N.” you greeted, smiling at the boy.

“Hi Y/N! Mr. John talks about you a lot!”

“This is Gwilym Lee, he plays Brian”, as you saw the resemblance you gasped, “Bri! He looks just like you!”

Brian smiled, and nodded.

“Hi Gwilym!” you smiled at him.

“Hi Y/N!”

“This is Rami Malek, he’s clearly Freddie.”

“Hi Rami!”

“Hi Y/N”, he greeted shyly.

“And this”, John took over, “This is Joe Mazzello, he’s playing me!”

As you looked down at Joe, your heart swelled, he could be John’s son, they were so alike, sure, Gwilym looked like Brian with the hair, but this boy was almost the spitting image of John.

“Hi Joe!”

He ran up to you and hugged you. You looked over at John and saw him smiling as well.

You chatted with the band and their look-alikes for a while, before the director called the boys back to set, and you took a seat as you watched the rest of the recording process take place. You were so glad you were able to watch such a monumental moment. Because, in some time, these boys would grow up to become actors and once again play their adult counterparts in a biopic for Queen.

Roger Taylor:

Roger came back from the studio, rubbing his shoulder and neck in an awkward manner. He greeted you with a kiss to your hair, and flopped down on the sofa, resting his head in your lap.

“Baby?” you asked, softly while threading your hands through his hair.

“Hmm?”

“Is your neck bothering you again?”

“Fuck, you could tell?”

“Roger Meddows Taylor, you forget how long we’ve been together, I know when something bothers you before you can even tell me.”

He huffed, but you could feel him smiling.

“Do you want a massage?”

“If you don’t mind, love, that’d be great.”

“Okay get up.”

He got up and you began working on unbuttoning his shirt and started working on his tense back and neck muscles.

“Oh, I had to tell you, we’re getting children to play us for the Miracle video, and you have to come to set with me.”

“That’s going to be fun, I’ll be there as soon as the schedule clears up a little” you responded, as you worked on a large knot in his back.

“That’s wonderful Y/N”, he groaned, “I love you”.

“I love you too Roger”.

In a few days you were able to accompany Roger to the set. As you entered the room where they were shooting, you were shocked. It was as if you were seeing double. Instead of the one bouncy head of curls bopping to the beats, you saw two. Instead of seeing one captivating frontman, you saw two. Instead of one head of signature curls, you saw two. And finally, you saw a little boy who had Roger’s tousled blond hair and was dressed in a perfect imitation of his Magic Tour outfit, black and white turtleneck, sunglasses, white sweatbands and was twirling drumsticks.

As John turned to take a sip of his tea, he caught sight of you, and leapt to his feet to greet you both. His loud exclamation of “Y/N, Rog! You finally made it”, caught the attention of Freddie and Brian and they too made their way to say hello.

As you hugged all of them, you saw the 4 little boys walking towards where you all stood.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce me?” you asked.

Deacy took over.

“This little man, who looks like me is Joe Mazzello!” he announced with a fond tone, as you took in the little boy dressed in a simple white t-shirt that was much too large for him, and a pair of shorts. 

“Hi Y/N! Mr. Roger told us so much about you”, he said and extended his hand for you to shake.

“Hi Joe, it’s wonderful to meet you!” you said as you smirked at Roger.

You smiled at him and greeted him warmly, “Hi Joe, it’s great to meet you!”

And this is Gwilym Lee, he’s playing our resident poodle”, at this Brian shoved John.

“Hi Gwilym! It’s so nice to meet you”, you smiled at the little boy who looked so much like Brian that it was a little uncanny.

“Hi Y/N!” he greeted.

Freddie wrapped an arm around the boy dressed in his signature police officer outfit.

“And this talented young man is Mr. Rami Malek”, he announced with a flourish.

Rami shook your hand shyly, and softly greeted you, “Hello Y/N, we’ve heard so much about you.”

You smiled and shook his hand.

“Hi Rami!”

John then brough the little blond playing your favourite drummer to the front. “And this”, he said is “Ben Hardy, Roger’s protégé.” Ben looked at you with his big green eyes and greeted you with a kiss to your knuckles and a sweet “Hello Y/N.”

You laughed, “Hi Ben, pleasure to meet you, I see Roger’s been teaching you well.

At this Roger just rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to your cheek.

You chatted with the band and their look-alikes for a while, before the director called the boys back to set, and you took a seat as you watched the rest of the recording process take place. You were so glad you were able to watch such a monumental moment. Because, in some time, these boys would grow up to become actors and once again play their adult counterparts in a biopic for Queen.


End file.
